Esperando
by FrancaisBaiser
Summary: Verían un especial navideño, prepararían la cena entre ambos, comerían tranquilamente e intercambiarían sus regalos... ¿Acaso era descabellado pedir tan solo un poco de puntualidad? / Feliz Navidad atrasada :


_Este es un regalo de Navidad, un poco atrasado eso si, para todos los que disfrutan del Taiora como yo :)_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, y tampoco la Navidad u.u**

**

* * *

**

**_Esperando..._**

**_

* * *

_**

Y ahí estaba ella… En vísperas de Navidad, sentada en una fina mesa de madera, adornada con un mantel blanco, en el cual sobre él se podía apreciar una apetitosa cena que ya estaba fría, una botella de champagne más abajo de la mitad, una copa vacía, velas a medio consumir… Y ella….

Se levantó de su asiento, caminó hacia el balcón y miró hacia la calle. Se encontraba casi desierta, prácticamente toda la gente estaba en sus casas, disfrutando de una amena cena de Noche Buena con sus familiares o bien sus seres queridos, y ella ahí… Esperando. Se abrazó a si misma a causa del frío más fuerte que de costumbre que se sentía, miró hacia arriba y notó unos pequeños copos de nueve que se hacían presente. Llevó sus manos hacia su boca para darse un poco de calor con su aliento.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Había sido una tonta al rehusarse a pasar la Noche Buena junto a su padre en Kyoto, su madre había tenido que viajar sola, ella los alcanzaría al día siguiente y se quedarían allá hasta pasado el Año Nuevo. Y ahora, después de una hora y veinticinco minutos de espera, se arrepentía rotundamente de su decisión. Entró nuevamente a la habitación, observó la copa que anteriormente contenía champagne y la rellenó nuevamente. Era como la… ¿Quinta? O Sexta vez que la había llenado

Vio la hora en su celular, las 23:57… Llevaba casi cuatro horas esperando que apareciera… Verían un especial navideño, prepararían la cena entre ambos, comerían tranquilamente e intercambiarían sus regalos. Luego de una hora de retraso del chico, decidió comenzar a preparar la cena. El especial navideño lo dejó de lado, la cena la tenía tan ocupada que prefirió no verlo. Y ahora solo le quedaba esperar, mientras se terminaba la botella de champagne sola…

Se sentó nuevamente en la silla que había estado ocupando, apoyó su brazo libre en el respaldo de ésta y en aquella posición pudo notar una caja de cigarrillos sobre la mesa de centro que soportaba un bello adorno floral hecho por su madre. Probablemente eran de Matt, se le han de haber quedado cuando vino a verme Jueves con Mimi. –Pensó. La idea de coger uno y fumárselo rondó por su cabeza, aunque posiblemente lo único que obtendría sería una fuerte y desagradable tos. Se acabó su copa de champagne de un solo trago para posteriormente dejarla sobre la mesa.

Escuchó el sonido del reloj del microondas, indicaba que eran las 00:00 horas.

-Feliz Navidad, Sora… -Se dijo a si misma.

Miró desganada a través del ventanal, se podía apreciar que nevaba con un poco más de intensidad. Las ganas de salir la abrazaron de nuevo, por lo que se dirigió a su habitación en busca de un abrigo. Sacó un chaqueta larga y negra, que hacía juego con su atuendo, un suéter color blanco invierno de lana gruesa que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la zona del fémur, con un cuello alto y doble, un cinturón negro adornando su esbelta cintura, unos pitillos negros junto a botines del mismo color. Ya abrigada se dispuso a ir al balcón, observó durante largo tiempo caer los pequeños copos de nieve, cada vez con mayor velocidad. Finalmente el sonido de un auto estacionándose la sacó de sus pensamientos, bajó la vista y en efecto, un auto se estacionaba, podía reconocer aquel auto donde fuera… Era el de Tai… Observó como él salía rápidamente del auto y se adentraba corriendo hacia el edificio, ella por su parte entró tranquilamente, se dirigió lentamente hacia la puerta y esperó paciente.

El timbre sonó alteradamente tres veces seguidas, hubiese sonado una cuarta, incluso una quinta vez si no es porque abrió la puerta.

-Sora… Lamento… Lamento haber… Llegado tarde… Es que…

-Tai… Llevo esperándote cuatro horas. –Lo interrumpió.

-Lo sé… -Suspiró profundamente, en un intento de recuperar un poco el aire que había perdido subiendo las escaleras hasta el 8vo. Piso donde vivía Sora, casi corriendo. –Y lo siento… De verdad… Es solo que… Tuve que hacer algo.

-¿Algo? ¿Algo como qué?

Le extendió una pequeña bolsita de terciopelo negro y junto con ello, le dedicó una enorme sonrisa a su novia. –Feliz Navidad Sora.

Tomó la pequeña bolsa de terciopelo entre sus manos, la abrió con mucho cuidado y sacó lo que se hallaba en su interior. –Es la…

Sonrió. –La busqué en todas las tiendas posibles… Me recorrí tres Centros Comerciales en busca de esa pulsera. ¡Pero lo logré! –Dijo triunfante.

-Tai.. No debiste…

-¡Claro que si! –Le quitó la pulsera de sus manos, la desabrochó. –Era imposible no notar tu cara de emoción cuanto la viste en la vitrina de aquella tienda. –Tomó la mano izquierda de su novia con su mano derecha. –Cuando fui hoy a comprarla a la tienda, me dijeron que ya habían comprado la última, pero que podía estar en otra tienda. –Delicadamente abrochó la pulsera alrededor de la muñeca izquierda de Sora. La miró a los ojos, detenidamente. –Lamento haber llegado tarde… No pensé que tendría que recorrer tanto buscándola…

-Pero Tai, no tenías que…

-Si, si tenía qué… -La interrumpió nuevamente. –Sora… Eres mi novia, haría cualquier cosa por ti… Incluso recorrer todos los Centros Comerciales del país para buscar una pulsera que te gustó en una vitrina. –Le sonrió. –Te amo mucho Sora…

Sora observaba atentamente como Tai le ponía la pulsera que le había comprado. Se sentía tan tonta al pensar que se le había olvidado. Sonrió y se maldijo a si misma. Miró sus ojos… Pasó sus brazos por detrás de su cuello y lo besó. Sintió las manos de Tai posarse sobre su cintura.

Tai se separó a escasos centímetros de los labios de su amada, la miró detenidamente a los ojos, provocando un leve sonrojo de esos que tanto le gustaban en Sora. –Feliz Navidad mi amor… -Le dijo casi en un susurro.

-Feliz Navidad… -Le sonrió mientras miraba sus ojos, para luego volver a unir sus labios con los de su novio en un beso.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado mi pequeño regalo :) Se lo quiero dedicar especialmente a mi mejor amiga BeLyxan, que ADORA ésta pareja, y estaba muy enojada con el "Día del Sorato" al igual que yo xD En fin... VIVA EL TAIORA Y EL MIMATO! :D Son lo mejor de la vida :)_

_Au revoir :)_

_:* Français Baiser.._


End file.
